Multi-zone security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used wherever an organization has assets (e.g., people, organizational property, etc.) to protect. An example of such a situation could be a retail organization. In this case, a retail organization may operate within a first secured area or zone in which only employees of the organization are allowed. One or more high security areas or zones may also exist within the first secured area for high value assets (e.g., cash, confidential information, etc.).
Isolating the security zones may be done with a physical barrier (e.g., walls, fences, etc.) with one or more access points (e.g., doors). Physical passage through the access points may be provided through the use of a respective access controller. The access controller may include a lock controlling the opening of the door coupled to a user identification device (e.g., a keypad for entry of a access code, a fingerprint or iris scanner for physical identification of a user, a card reader, etc.).
The access controller may have an entry portion outside of the secured area to control entry into the secured area. The access controller may also have an egress portion to control egress from the secured area.
While each of the access controllers of the zones could operate independently, they are, instead, typically coupled to a security panel. The security panel is typically located in a high security area and functions to compare indicia of identity with a reference indicia of identity saved within a computer file.
While security systems operate relatively well, the access controllers are typically maintained in an activated state continuously to detect the need for access. However, there are times when no access is requested or needed. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of controlling power consumption in access controllers.